


Sad Boy

by evil_mandy



Series: Chris Brookes One Shot & Imagines [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy





	Sad Boy

You were walking along the hallway, looking left and right. When finally you found the person you're searching for. 

 

You patted his shoulder. "Hey Chris."

He was talking to Kid Lykos and the Aussie Open guys. "O-oh hey."

"Can i talk to you for a second?" he seemed baffled. So you looked at the others. "Sorry guys, i need to borrow him for a while."

"Yeah, sure." "Go ahead." They answered with smirks on their faces.

"Okay." he had no choice but to agree.

"Thanks." you looked at Chris. "Follow me."

 

You walked in front of him and guided him to a secluded corner.

"So... what is it that you wanna talk about?"

"Us."

"Us? Okay..." he folded his arms.

"Can you stop posting all those miserable poems and lyrics?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because of your stupid posts, I'm the one receiving all these... backlash from the fans... even from our friends!"

"Backlash?"

"They accused me of cheating, leaving you.. but it was actually you who wanted to break up with me. You're the one that put an end to our..." you shook your head. "Please, stop with the posts."

He looked at you without a word.

"Don't make me look like I'm the bad one here. It's unfair that they all bombarded me like that without knowing the actual truth! And you! You're not helping it either with all the posts you-"

He held your face and shushed your lips with his. 

You pushed him. "Chris!" 

"I'm sorry... i... i was wrong! All the posts... I didn't mean to hurt you..." he sighed. "I just... want you back...."

"This is not the way." You gritted your teeth.

"I would do anything... please give me a chance.." he looked left and right. "I.. i would stop the misery posts. I would make them stop bitching about you. I would mend everything back!"

"Prove it." You walked away.

 

 

 

You touched your lips. How you missed that soft lips of his. His coarse palms touching your face. His droopy eyes when he looked down at you. 

You really hoped he would do it this time. You prayed he won't give up or fend away from you, or this relationship again. Like he did before. 

After all, he was your sad lonely boy. Only yours.


End file.
